


What You Deserve

by syriala



Series: A True Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Scott yelped when Stiles' grip tightened, and Stiles could feel how his spark sucked the gift of the bite and the alpha spark right out of Scott. It flowed through him, and Stiles pictured Derek with red eyes, pictured how the power he now held was being transferred to Derek and almost at the same time he could feel how the power was leaving him again, flowing out of him and towards Derek.





	What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red1999/gifts).



> Red1999 had the very best idea for a sequel of 'Scorched' for Inktober Day 19 and I just had to do it.

It took Peter two days to be able to leave Stiles alone for longer than a few minutes. The nightmares continued for long after that, and every time Stiles woke up to Peter trashing and whimpering in his sleep, he felt rage bubble up inside him.

He never let that rage out in these moments, because that was not what Peter needed, but they both knew it was there. Still, during the nights, Stiles bottled it up, and locked it away, being gentle and present with Peter, calming him down and holding him through the worst of everything.

And all the while, the rage simmered under Stiles’ skin, growing and settling into his very bones.

When Peter was finally well enough again to be left alone, Stiles went to Derek.

“I want you to be alpha,” he started the conversation and that was enough to get Derek’s complete attention.

“I’m not going to kill a random alpha,” Derek immediately said, and Stiles shook his head.

“That won’t be necessary.”

“You’re angry,” Derek said, tilting his head a little bit in question. “What happened?”

“So you didn’t know,” Stiles spit out, because of course Scott made sure to keep Derek as far away from the djinn as possible.

“Know what?” Derek asked.

“There was a djinn problem in the town,” Stiles explained and apparently Derek knew his lore, because his eyes went wide.

“They are made of fire,” Derek said, confirming Stiles’ suspicion and Stiles nodded.

“And Scott sent Peter in first.”

“Is he okay?” Derek immediately asked and frowned. “I haven’t seen him in some time. Where is he?”

“At my place. He’s not okay, but he’s getting better.”

“Fuck,” Derek cursed. “Scott did this?”

“Come on,” Stiles scoffed, feeling the anger bubble up again. “Don’t pretend like Scott hasn’t done this time and time again.”

Derek clenched his jaw, but eventually he nodded.

“I know, you’re right,” he agreed. “So what, exactly, is your plan?”

“Scott hates Peter so much for what he did to him, for biting him. Well, if being a werewolf is what Scott hates so much, I’m gonna relieve him of that burden.”

“You can do that?” Derek asked, and he sounded almost scared.

“Deaton keeps telling me I’m a spark and my magic works on belief. Well, I’m gonna believe really hard that Scott is better off human and that you’re better off as our alpha. If you want it.”

Derek stared at Stiles for a few moments, clearly weighing Stiles offer, but eventually he nodded.

“Okay. But only if you and Peter are in my pack. I need someone I can trust.”

“Dude, if we didn’t want you as our alpha we wouldn’t have asked.”

“It really is just you asking, right now,” Derek said with a small smile, obviously not worried if Peter would accept him as his alpha.

“I haven’t told Peter I’m here, yet,” Stiles admitted. “But you know he loves you and he will do everything to make sure you’re a great alpha this time around.”

“Ouch,” Derek gave back, before he got serious again. “How is he, really?”

Stiles hesitated before he said: “Getting better. He still has nightmares, but I can leave him alone again.”

Derek tilted his head again, narrowing his eyes before he looked over to the loft door.

“You do know he followed you here, right?” Derek asked, and Stiles whirled around just in time to see Peter step through the door.

“You’re supposed to be home,” Stiles accused him.

“You’re here, so I am,” Peter gave back without hesitation and while Stiles just had to go over to kiss Peter at that, the rage just settled yet again a bit deeper into his bones at seeing how vulnerable Peter was right now.

“I love you,” Stiles muttered against Peter’s lips and then pulled back a little bit. “How do you feel about Derek being our alpha again?” he asked, and Peter smiled at him before he looked over at Derek.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all,” Peter said and tilted his head a little bit, clearly signaling his submission.

Peter was a loyal, steady and strong pack member, and Scott would be happy to have his loyalty. Stiles couldn’t even bring himself to pretend to care that Scott would never have it. He didn’t deserve it and Derek would handle it a lot better anyway. At least he knew enough to appreciate Peter.

“Do you need me to come with you?” Derek asked Stiles, leaving Peter out because he clearly didn’t want Peter anywhere near Scott either, but Stiles shook his head.

“I can handle Scott on my own. You make sure that Peter is your first beta,” Stiles instructed and pressed one last kiss to Peter’s lips before he walked out of the loft to drive to Scott’s place.

Scott was home, happily chatting to Kira on the phone, and Stiles didn’t even hesitate to barge in unannounced.

“Stiles,” Scott said, clearly astonished to see him and Stiles wasn’t even surprised at that.

Scott had never quite mastered his senses, never learned how to rely on his hearing or his sense of smell and it only proved that he didn’t even deserve this power in the first place.

“I strip you of your power,” Stiles said, voice distorted with his magic leaking through and his hand shot out to grab Scott’s arm.

“Stiles, what’s going on?” Scott asked, clearly worried now but when he tried to pull away from Stiles, he couldn’t move.

“You hate Peter for what he did to you, and you keep punishing him for it. I’ll take his unwanted gift and give it to someone who deserves it,” Stiles said, and he could feel his eyes starting to glow. _“I strip you of your power.”_

Scott yelped when Stiles' grip tightened, and Stiles could feel how his spark sucked the gift of the bite and the alpha spark right out of Scott. It flowed through him, and Stiles pictured Derek with red eyes, pictured how the power he now held was being transferred to Derek and almost at the same time he could feel how the power was leaving him again, flowing out of him and towards Derek.

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Scott whispered, voice weak but Stiles couldn’t stop now.

He would make sure Scott was human again, like he so desperately wanted to be, and he would only stop when Derek was an alpha again.

It didn’t take as long as Stiles had expected, and he could almost swear the alpha spark was eager to leave Scott, but he didn’t dwell on it.

As soon as the transfer was over, Stiles stumbled back. “There,” he panted. “You’re human again, like you so desperately wanted,” he spit out and then turned away from Scott.

“What did you do?” Scott called after him, and Stiles whirled around to him.

“I took the bite from you. That’s what you wanted, right? Being human again? You wanted it desperately enough to kill Peter over it, so I thought I’d do you a favor.”

“Stiles, how could you do this to me?” Scott asked, and Stiles could already hear the distinct whistle of an asthma attack in his breath.

It probably shouldn’t, but it sent a sick wave of pleasure through Stiles. It was the least Scott deserved after putting Peter into situations that endangered his life and mind time and time again.

“You don’t deserve to be a werewolf. You don’t deserve to be an alpha. And you sure as hell don’t deserve my friendship,” Stiles hissed at him and then left the house for good.

He didn’t want to see Scott ever again.

Stiles drove back to the loft, buzzing with exhaustion and excitement, ready to submit to Derek as his alpha and despite his tiredness he almost jogged up the stairs. When he threw the loft door open, Derek and Peter were waiting for him.

Stiles’ eyes immediately fell to Peter, always and first, but he seemed fine. He looked settled and relaxed in a way Stiles hadn’t seen him in a long time and Stiles rushed forward to pull Peter in a bone crushing hug.

“I love you,” Peter said, hugging Stiles just as hard, before he released him. “But I think you should pay some attention to our alpha,” Peter teasingly said, and Stiles immediately turned to Derek.

“So it worked?” Stiles asked, though he knew the alpha spark had found its way to Derek.

“Yes,” Derek said, flashing his red eyes at Stiles and Stiles immediately bared his neck at him.

“I would like to formerly apply for a position in your pack, Alpha Hale,” he said, speaking the ritual words and Derek’s eyes bled red again.

“I accept you into my pack, Emissary Stilinski,” he replied and stepped forward, lightly biting Stiles’ offered neck, not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave faint imprints behind.

Stiles could feel the pack bond snap into place in a way he had never noticed with Scott before and this was just the last piece to make him realize just what kind of a shitty alpha Scott had been.

Derek stepped away as soon as the pack bond was established, and it was a good thing too, because Peter was right there, his wolf needing to establish that Stiles was still _his_ , was still his mate, before he rubbed his face all over Stiles’ neck, mingling his scent with Derek’s. Making him smell like pack.

Stiles returned the gesture, dragging his hands over Pete’s arms and leaving his scent behind. He refused to acknowledge the fact that Scott had never claimed him like this, had never bothered enough to make Stiles, or anyone else for that matter, smell like pack, like they _belonged_ , and Stiles smiled at Derek.

“You’re already doing better than Scott,” Stiles told him, and Peter huffed a laugh into Stiles’ neck at that.

“Good to know,” Derek replied with an eyeroll and Stiles laughed out loud.

They were a small pack, but Stiles could already tell that they would be a strong pack. That they would be family in a way all of them needed. They would be good.


End file.
